Generally, for a power converter, an output current needs to be monitored to obtain a present operation status of the power converter in real time. For a power converter, a typical sampling method is coupling a sampling circuit to an output end of the power converter to sample a voltage or a current at the output end of the power converter. Sampling at the output end of the power converter is generally used in current sharing control or overcurrent protection for the power converter and reporting of a load current or a load power to a power supply system. Among power converters, there is one type of power converters which utilize isolated transformers and may be referred to as isolated power converters. For such an isolated power converter, to sample at an output end is typically to sample electric parameters at a secondary side of the isolated transformer.